2007-10-05 - More Than Meets the Eye III
Continued from More Than Meets the Eye II. You take the repulsorlift to the Light Hangar. Elysium: Light Hangar Players: Tuil Things: The Bo-Bo ship, Republic Transit Gamma II ship, Hyperion ship Obvious exits: 1 to Cargo Corridor. 3 to Captain's Cabin. 4 to Bridge. Divak Tan arrives from Elysium: Bridge(#1987TOn) Divak Tan boards The Bo-Bo. Divak Tan has left. You board Hyperion. SPACE: Hyperion exits Elysium. SPACE READOUT Location: Orbit of Corellia In the blue-white pallor of the Corellian System's sun, the world below looks cold and somehow sad. Speckled with downy-white clouds, the world is mostly a drab brown, splotched here and there with weathered yellow-green and the deep, dark blue of its oceans. It appears to be fairly mountainous. The stars around it are somewhat densely packed, and there is a prominent amount of starship traffic orbiting the world and descenging into its atmosphere. Ships: Hyperion UNA, Elysium CR95 battered SPACE - Orbit of Corellia: Hyperion " This is Hyperion, standing by." The snubfighter circles around and then takes up stationkeeping off the gunship's port bow. SPACE: The Bo-Bo exits Elysium. SPACE: The Bo-Bo leaves the area, proceeding to Outskirts of the Corellian System. SPACE: The Bo-Bo enters the area. SPACE - Orbit of Corellia: The Bo-Bo "This is Divak Tan aboard the Bo-Bo," comes a transmission. "Couldn't let you fly solo, Lieutenant." SPACE - Orbit of Corellia: Hyperion barrel-rolls in the weightlessness of orbit. SPACE - Orbit of Corellia: The Bo-Bo follows the limping Elysium in towards Coronet Airspace. SPACE - Orbit of Corellia: Elysium Tarkin pivots smartly toward the front of the bridge, "Helm, begin the landing approach as soon as our escort is clear of the hanger. Communications, get us clearance to land." Tarkin activates a secondary communications console and broadcasts, "Very well." The Elysium's engines begin to glow bright blue. The gunship begins to maneuver for reentry. SPACE: Republic Transit Gamma II exits Elysium. SPACE - Orbit of Corellia: Hyperion maneuvers over to cover both Elysium and the shuttle. SPACE - Orbit of Corellia: Elysium The Elysium is surrounded by a red corona as it contacts the coronet atmosphere. The light of its engines begins to dull as repulsorlifts take over. SPACE: The Bo-Bo leaves the area, proceeding to Corellia: Coronet Airspace. SPACE: Elysium leaves the area, proceeding to Corellia: Coronet Airspace. SPACE: Republic Transit Gamma II leaves the area, proceeding to Corellia: Coronet Airspace. SPACE: Hyperion proceeds to Corellia: Coronet Airspace. SPACE READOUT Location: Corellia: Coronet Airspace Ships: Hyperion UNA, Republic Transit Gamma II TLS, Elysium CR95 battered, The Bo-Bo G-W, CSV Pride of Corellia DRD, CSV Hammer of Mantell DRD, Renegade's Eye YT1300 SPACE - Corellia: Coronet Airspace: Republic Transit Gamma II follows close by the Elysium, having detached just before reentry. The ship is maneuvering a little oddly ... SPACE - Corellia: Coronet Airspace: Hyperion keeps her distance from the larger ships as she enters the atmosphere. She looks a little wobbly. SPACE - Corellia: Coronet Airspace: The Bo-Bo Divak watches the wounded gunship enter the atmosphere, being careful not to maneuver too closely. He leans forward and presses a button. "Easy there, Transit," he says. "The hull of that gunship can't handle another bumpy ride." SPACE - Corellia: Coronet Airspace: Elysium Tarkin broadcast, "We have clearance for an emergency approach at coronet spaceport. -e you planet side." The Elysium, flying unevenly on its repulsorlifts, begins its descent toward the landing pad. SPACE - Corellia: Coronet Airspace: Hyperion follows Elysium in without hesitation. SPACE - Corellia: Coronet Airspace: Republic Transit Gamma II dips below the CR95, then opens up the range somewhat, approaching from the same vector as the Elysium but maintaining about six hundred meters of separation. A young voice says, " ... Don't worry, I've flown before ..." SPACE - Corellia: Coronet Airspace: Hyperion Hyperion continues to wobble, but then over the general frequency a series of beeps and chirps are heard as the snubfighter straightens up and flies right in perfect formation. SPACE: Hyperion lands in Corellia: Coronet Spaceport. You leave Hyperion. Corellia: Coronet Spaceport The main spaceport of Coronet occupies a substantial area of land. Situated nearly in the middle of Coronet the space port imposes on the hub of the city surrounding it. Sweeping plains of razorgrass surround the city on all borders. Dense forest borders these plains running smack into the jagged edge of the Corellian coastline - the ocean waves sweeping onto the sandy beachers. The large open landing pad allows for all but the largest of freighters to land on the planet's surface easily. Around the edges of the spaceport are the individual docking bays - almost always buzzing with activity. At the northern edge of the spaceport is the customs office from which seems to emerge a constant stream of spacers, customs officials, and droids. Well lit, the spaceport sees activity at all hours of the day as raw materials are shipped on and off planet. Off to the east of the spaceport can be seen a largely industrialized sector of Corellia holding many of the major Corellian corporation offices and ground-based infrastructure. The southern exit from the spaceport leads directly into the bristling Treasure Ship Row - famous for its mixture of alien cultures, bustling bars, and lively events. The western exit leads into the commercial and housing districts on Corellia. Finally, to the north lies an open park and gathering area well kept with trees and trimmed razorgrass. Players: Tuil, Divak Tan, Tarkin, Ksar, Amalfiel Things: Hyperion ship, Republic Transit Gamma II ship, Myrmidon Guards army, Elysium ship, The Bo-Bo ship, Shoko Two ship, Shoko Three ship, Shoko Four ship, Shoko Leader ship, Illwraith ship, Coronet Shuttle Bay Amalfiel steps out of the just-landed transit shuttle, his golden mantle flashing in the Corellian sun, his tremendously long hair whipped by the powerful winds. He stares around him at Coronet Spaceport, a cool smirk twisting his face. Amalfiel produces a slim black comlink and places a call. "Hello. This is Dar Luni. Yes. Has the news reported any recent crashes?" With his fighter powered down and everything locked up safe, Tuil waves to his comrades who appear from their respective ships and then makes himself comfortable as he makes ready to sleep off whatever fatigue from his fight he still has. Divak Tan watches as the Elysium sits down. His hood is nearly blown back off his head. He smiles as the security perimeter is quickly constructed. He walks forward. "Mr. Tarkin," he says. "Your command of your crew is impressive." He looks at the swarming technicians. "Most impressive." Tarkin smiles, "One does try, Mr. Tan. A business will never turn a profit if it isn't efficient. Now, the question is what will you do now that we are here?" The technicians swarm over the Elysium, putting their tools and the ship's supply of spare components to work. REPAIR: Tarkin patches the armor on Elysium. REPAIR: Tarkin patches the armor on Elysium. REPAIR: Tarkin patches the armor on Elysium. Amalfiel snaps his comlink off with obvious irritation. He strides toward the Elysium, calling out, "It's being suppressed in the news. That's the only explanation!" Divak Tan grabs his elbows beneath the long, dark and drooping folds of his cloak. "The offender was obviously injured badly.. he will not be able to remain undetected for long." Then he looks at Amalfiel. "Did you say you were from Correlia?" Amalfiel's eyes widen a trifle. Then his irritable expression vanishes as if wiped away with a sponge and he smiles charmingly. "Why, no, Master Jedi," he says with a bit of a lilt. "I'm from Ord Mantell. Twenty-four generations ago, we were Corellian ... but we still have some friends and relatives here. I can make some more calls, we can find this man." Ksar laughs out louds. "The runt, from Corellia? Thats a good one Master Jedi." Divak Tan looks at Ksar. "Do you have a better idea, good sir?" He weighs Ksar with his eyes. Tarkin frowns, "Ord Mantell? Ah, yes, perhaps you would have some connections here." His eyes narrow on Amalfiel, "Few citizens of that particular planet would have connections here, mind you, but I would suspect that those with connections here would be very well connected indeed." Ksar, stands beyond the security cordone around the gunship, close to the shuttle. The Corellian does nothing in particular, only standing and watching and seeing what is happening before he goes on with his business. But, he does keep a watchful eye on the Jedi. Amalfiel glowers at Ksar, then smoothes his expression out for Tarkin's benefit and gazes at the older human with wide eyes. He shrugs. "No taxation without representation; it's a sacred principle of Republic Law! That doesn't mean that all of the unrepresented are completely without power." He jerks his head at Ksar. "Even if the bullies and arist-oppressors -want- to treat us all equally, we're not all impoverished nerf-farmers." Tarkin smiles and nods, "Ah, I see. I'm surprised you aren't worried." Amalfiel's eyes narrow. "Technically," he says, waving his swizzle stick at Ksar, "citizens of Ord Mantell are citizens of Corellia. CorSec exists to protect me from this kind of thug." "I am not the one who wanted to hold that pirate down and burn his face off with a blaster at point blank range." Ksar sneers at Amalfiel's hypocracy. Amalfiel's eyes slit. "He was in a Unaani fighter," he says curtly. "He was obviously from Nar Shaddaa. You want to protect that kind of unRepublican, Hutt-loving scum?" Divak Tan shakes his head and walks out from the security perimeter, inspecting the ships present, the many crews, the technicians and support droids. He seems to be deep in thought, ignoring the squabbling humans for the time being. "From cowards like you who are only brave against powerless, you bet." Ksar's voice drips with contempt. Amalfiel smirks. "Hey, big boy, is dueling legal on Corellia? 'Cause I'll take you any day. Blasters at twenty paces." "A coward and a fool." The contempt on Ksar's face melts as his lips curl into a wicked smile. "Only a fool would duel with a Corellian." Divak Tan turns again and eyes Amalfiel and Ksar. "If you two bantha cubs don't quit your quarreling, you may find yourselves stranded here. Alone." He looks them up and down. "Put your political differences aside for the time being: we have a job to do." He pauses. "If you want to duel or fight, let me know. We can do it in private - and I can show you how to fight with honor! .. but in public.. Yes - that is what our enemy wants." Amalfiel's eyes narrow, gleaming quite pleasantly. He turns away from Ksar, back to Divak Tan, and nods politely. "Of course you are right, master Jedi. Can you sense him with your powers?--I think he can't be far away." Tarkin chuckles and directs a respectful nod toward the Jedi, "I am beginning to have my suspicions about this pirate." He clasps his hands behind the small of his back states to no one in particular, "I'm also wondering where the famous and oh-so-efficient Corellian security forces were during this incident. Their absence certainly does seem odd." He looks directly at Amalfiel, "Why, it does look as if this incident was planned. With the exception of my group's involvement, of course." Tarkin looks at Ksar, "Well, my Corellian friend, I don't suppose you know anyone who deals in ship components?" Ksar's body relaxes as he looks at the Jedi. The Corellian shrugs his shoulders. "As you say Master Jedi. This runt isn't worth a blaster bolt anyway." Turning to Tarkin. "I know many people who deal in parts. Tell me what you need and I'll find it." Amalfiel turns to Tarkin. "I myself am quite suspicious," he agrees. "It's very strange for a pirate to operate in the Corellian System." Divak Tan looks concerned and comes closer to the group. "Danger awaits us here," he says. "I have foreseen it. We must work together, understand?" He nods. "You have reason to be frightened, all of you." In the background, a gruff technician begins to yell at a droid. He kicks it in the shin with a 'clank.' All seems right in the spaceport. Danger? What danger? Tarkin bows graciously to Ksar, "I will have a list of what is needed within the hour." His smile full of charm, he addresses Divak Tan, "While we await the completion of the repairs it may be wise to begin your search for Master Yoda. As a security measure, make sure you go armed and check in by comlink every hour." Amalfiel reaches into his pocket for something, crouching a little lower at the Jedi's words. "We should beware," he says with narrowed eyes. "Yes, I can believe it. Is this Corellian the source of the danger?" "Hmm.. the future is clouded. It is always filled with emotion," the young Jedi says. "We should let our team do what they do best. Mr Tarkin will work security and the rest of you.. dig up what you can on this pirate. Myself and the Lieutenant.. we will seek Master Yoda. He will aid us greatly in our quest." Ksar returns Tarkin's bow. "I am at your disposal anytime sir." Amalfiel nods curtly. "I'll find what I can." From the bustling customs office, a dark-eyed official meanders through the bustles and hubbub of the Spaceport, brushing some dirt from his lapel. When he spots the Elysium, he moves over towards it quickly. "I'm looking for Lord Tarkin," the man says shortly, and hefts his weight to one thick leg. Tarkin's smile never slips, "I am Lord Tarkin. How may I be of service?" Amalfiel moves quickly off to the south, taking out his comlink and keying it repetitively. Amalfiel strolls towards the glittering lights of Treasure Ship Row. Amalfiel has left. "Yeah," the official-looking Corellian coughs. "Name's Bringer. Sub-Lieutenant Bringer of CorSec security." The man shifts his weight a little, low and easy, and nonchalantly puts a hand on his blaster-- not threateningly, but in the manner of a man used to handling it, "Well, first place-- CorSec's issuing you a formal apology, yattah-yattah-yattah, you know the drill. Sorry about the space pirate attack. Not our job to have a military patrol, but it shouldn't have happened. You sign this limit of liability, and CorSec will do what it can to help you out. We've got the CorSec fleet out in force. And of course, we'll do repairs to the ship." He tosses a small data-pad with the legal documents Tarkin's way, "As for the good news, I got an ID on yer perp." Tarkin looks over the contents of the data-pad, "CorSec certainly does live up to its reputation for efficiency." He begins to mark the document in the appropriate places, "Who was he?" "Name's Pavaan Hor. No good info on his homeworld or anything. Some Outer Rim scum. Maybe Mantellian. No way to be sure with non-civies, ya know?" the Corellian asks. He coughs into his hand. "Anyway, he's a character. Bounties in five systems. All for piracy of various sorts. Hard to know what he's doing in Corellian space, but ever since the Mantellians have gotten uppity we've had more trouble with Outer Rim folks comin' through. S'why we really need the damned Senate to approve the remiliterization bill so we can expand our Navy in Mantell, keep them out. But whatever. Big Lord like you probably doesn't have much say in things like that." He looks mildly accusingly, "Anyway, we put his picture out to the local police, so we should find him if he's here. Got a couple detectives on your escape pod. We'll let you know more when we know it." Tarkin nods smartly, "My thanks to you and your men, Sub-Lieutenant. Don't hesitate to contact me if you require any additional cooperation." He passes the Data-pad back, "I have heard rumors of the Mantellians causing trouble. Perhaps the senate will be persuaded to allow remilitarization after this lesson." The canopy of Tuil's snubfighter flips open and the Republic lieutenant climbs out. His uniform tunic has been covered by a brown serape like those worn by travelers in the Outer Rim. It is long enough to cover his blaster. He yawns and looks around as he keys a remote control that locks up the fighter again. "I hope so, m'Lord," the Sub-Lieutenant says gruffly, "After all, we're just a hyperjump from Coruscant here." He eyes Tarkin meaningfully, and then moves off towards the customs office. Tarkin's eyes follow the departing sub-lieutenant. He sees the opening of the star fighter canopy out of the corner of his eye and calls out, "Lieutenant Lindo, could I have a quick word?" Rested and walking better now, Tuil heads over and nods to Lord Tarkin. "Quite the place!" He looks around at all the comings and goings and smiles. Tarkin's eyes scan the surrounding spaceport, "I don't want to interrupt Mr. Tan's meditations so I will tell you." He speaks the next part to Tuil in a whisper,"When the two of you begin searching go armed and be extremely cautious. Tell Mr. Tan not to mention the pirate or our friend from OrdMantell. It will be better if we don't get involved." Tuil nods eagerly. "We're hardly equiped to deal with such things. There ought to be a Navy depot around here somewhere or I can send an encrypted holo back to Corus informing my superiors of pirate activity in the Core. They will no doubt send a ship to investigate. If there's anything here, they will handle it." Tarkin nods, "Be very careful. Tensions between Corellia and Ord Mantell have been very high lately. Now, if you will excuse me I must get oversee the repairs." Category:October 2007 RP Logs Category:Chapter I